Harry Potter und der letzte Kampf
by Lord-Haddemaha
Summary: Harry's sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts (man sollte Band 5 gelesen haben)
1. Neuigkeiten

Disclaimer: Keiner der genannten Charaktere gehört mir und Geld bringt mir dieses Geschreibsel auch nicht... *seufz*  
  
Kapitel 1 - Neuigkeiten  
  
Es war ein ungewöhnliches Jahr, ein sehr ungewöhnliches sogar. Normalerweise stöhnten die Häuserreihen im Ligusterweg jeden Sommer unter der Hitze, doch nun hatte es schon fast eine Woche lang ununterbrochen geregnet. Und auch sonst war alles merkwürdig kühl, als würde irgendetwas das Sonnenlicht davon abhalten, zum Erdboden vorzudringen. Im Ligusterweg war man sich einig, dass dies ein fürchterlicher Zustand war, und regte sich gerne und oft über dieses verkorkste Wetter auf.  
  
Nur einer schien davon kaum beeindruckt, es gefiel ihm sogar fast ein bisschen. Harry Potter lag gerade auf seinem Bett, als er plötzlich von einer lauten Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer gestört wurde. "Potter! Komm runter, sofort!" Harry stand langsam auf und gähnte. Fast den ganzen Vormittag hatte er still auf seinem Bett verbracht, vor sich hin dösend und ab und zu einschlafend. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich um seine Hausaufgaben zu kümmern, doch das gleichmäßige Trommeln des Regens machte einfach schläfrig. Er warf noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Ein paar Kilometer entfernt gewitterte es, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. Er fragte sich, ob Hedwig wohl schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihm war, ob sie vielleicht noch bei den Weasleys war, oder noch auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Er seufzte einmal und beschleunigte dann seine Schritte, als ein weiterer Ruf von unten ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
Onkel Vernon klang ziemlich genervt, was Harry verwunderte, denn die Dursleys hatten ihn diesen Sommer weit besser behandelt als noch im vorigen Jahr. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er sich an seine Ankunft in London vor ein paar Wochen erinnerte. Tante Petunia war es immer noch äußerst peinlich, dass sie am Gleis neundreiviertel nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin und den Weasleys begegnet waren. Das für die Dursleys so Schlimme an der Sache war, dass diese Leute in ihren Augen alles Andere als normal aussahen (und die Dursleys legten sehr großen Wert darauf, dass sie ganz und gar normal waren). Onkel Vernon hatte sich von ihnen dann auch noch eine laute Predigt anhören müssen, Harry ja gut zu behandeln. Doch anstatt Harry auf der Rückfahrt in den Ligusterweg anzukeifen und ihn hinterher wegzusperren, hatte er ihn nur angeschwiegen und sich mit ihm und Tante Petunia stillschweigend darauf geeinigt, die Sache zu vergessen. So hatte Harry gute Chancen, seine bisher schönsten Ferien bei den Dursleys zu erleben.  
  
Onkel Vernon und Dudley hatten ihren üblichen Harry-kriegt-Ärger-Streit. "Dudley, du gehst rauf!" "Aber Dad, ich will -" "Rauf in dein Zimmer! Los jetzt!" Die Wohnzimmertür wurde aufgeknallt, so dass Harry schnell zurückspringen musste, um sie nicht vor die Stirn gedonnert zu kriegen. Als Dudley wutentbrannt in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, wagte sich Harry ins Wohnzimmer. "Da bist du ja endlich. Mitkommen!", bellte Onkel Vernon. Harry folgte ihm zur Haustür. Was war nun schon wieder los? Waren wieder Dementoren im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht? Unwahrscheinlich. Dann würde man die Kälte spüren, die sie immer ausstrahlen. Außerdem hätte Onkel Vernon ihm das auch im Wohnzimmer sagen können. Seit den letzten Sommerferien waren die Dursleys sehr viel offener geworden was Zauberei anging. Während er das Wort "Zauberei" vorher nicht mal aussprechen durfte, hatten sie ihn nach dem Vorfall mit den Dementoren richtig ausgequetscht über Voldemort, die Todesser und den Mord an seinen Eltern. Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein.  
  
Mr. Dursley öffnete die Tür ein wenig, so dass man gerade durchgucken konnte. Harry sah ihn an. Was sollte das? "Na los, Junge, guck durch!", flüsterte er. Harry sah durch den Spalt. Alle sah aus wie immer. Die Nachbarhäuser standen noch (soweit sich das durch den Regen erkennen ließ), Mr. Dursley's Auto existierte auch noch und das einzige nicht ganz und gar normale war eine trotz des Regens erstaunlich trocken wirkende Katze, die in der Einfahrt auf- und abging. Er zog seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Tür. "Ja und? Was ist damit?", fragte er verwirrt. "Was damit ist? Die Katze!" "Ja und? Es gibt viele Katzen in der Gegend." "Ach. Aber welche, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen? Die den ganzen Tag am selben Ort sitzen und geduldig abwechselnd unsere Haustür und die Straße beobachten? Die sich mit anderen seltsamen Leuten unterhalten? Die -" Plötzlich klopft jemand an die Tür. Vernon erstarrte. "Was -?" Harry überlegte. Er kannte eine Person, auf die die Beschreibung passte. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie es war. Fast... "Äh - es ist okay, glaube ich. Ich denke..." Weiter kam er nicht. Zum zweiten Mal klopfte jemand an die Tür. Mr. Dursley streckte langsam sie Hand aus, griff nach der Türklinke und öffnete wie in Zeitlupe die Tür.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort kam eine Frau herein. "Na endlich, Potter. Ich dachte schon, Sie wollten mich ertränken", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll. Vernon beachtete sie gar nicht. Harry erwachte wieder aus seiner Erstarrung. "Professor McGonagal! Was -" Professor McGonagal ging schnurstracks weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Harry eilte ihr hinterher und fragte sich im Gehen, woher sie wusste, wo es lang ging. Dudley war so schnell es ihm möglich war (also sehr, sehr langsam) in sein Zimmer geflüchtet.. Inzwischen bewegte sich auch Onkel Vernon wieder. Mit hochrotem Gesicht stampfte er Harry hinterher. Professor McGonagal hatte sich inzwischen auf dem brandneuen Sofa ausgebreitet und Tante Petunia aufgeschreckt. Sie legte Notizblock und Kugelschreiber vor sich auf den Tisch (Harry hatte noch nie einen Zauberer einen Kugelschreiber benutzen sehen) und guckte Harry erwartungsvoll an. Der setzte sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber und starrte ebenso zurück.  
  
Dann begann McGonagal: "Nun, Potter, ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie. Professor Dumbledore möchte wissen, ob sie immer noch -" Vernon hatte sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet. "Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was Sie in meinem Haus zu suchen haben? Sie kommen hier einfach rein, als wenn -" Doch Professor McGonagal ignorierte ihn total. "... er möchte wissen, ob sie immer noch diese... Träume haben, sie wissen, was ich meine." Harry hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. "Was? Ich... Professor, was tun Sie hier? Ist was passiert?" "Alles ist bestens, Potter. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte meine Frage beantworten würden?"  
  
"Was? O ja... nein, keine Träume mehr. Natürlich träume ich noch", fügte er schnell hinzu, "aber nicht mehr so real, nicht mehr so wie letztes Schuljahr. Auch nicht mehr von der Mysteriumsabteilung... nur noch von... Sirius' Tod..."  
  
Die Erinnerung überwältigte ihn wieder. Noch einmal sah er vor sich, wie sich sein Pate und Bellatrix Lestrange, eine von Voldemort's Anhängern duellierten, wie plötzlich Dumbledore auftauchte und alle dachten, die Gefahr sei vorüber, wie im letzten Moment ein Strahl roten Lichts Sirius' Brust traf und er unendlich lange fiel und nicht wieder aufstand.  
  
Professor McGonagal sah betreten zu Boden. "Nun gut... wie erwartet..." Für ein paar Sekunden schwiegen beide, dann setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin, entschlossen, das Thema zu verdrängen und über etwas anderes zu sprechen. Doch es war Harry, der begann. "War das alles, Professor? Sind Sie nur wegen dieser Frage hierhergekommen? Warum haben Sie keine Eule geschickt?", fragte er langsam.  
  
Professor McGonagal setzte einen leicht genervten Blick auf und sagte: "Natürlich nicht. Eulen können abgefangen werden, wie Sie sehr gut wissen, Potter. Ich war nur hier um Sie und Ihr Haus zu überwachen, Mrs. Figg hat einen anderen Auftrag zu erledigen -"  
  
Onkel Vernon versuchte zum zweiten Mal, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. "Mrs. Figg? Von nebenan? Was hat die damit zu tun? Ist die etwa auch eine..." Das letzte Wort brachte er nicht heraus, aber ein entsetzter Ausdruck erfasste sein Gesicht.  
  
Professor McGonagal fuhr fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Ich soll Ihnen außerdem mitteilen, dass der Hogwarts-Express dieses Jahr nicht fährt. Der Schulleiter hat beschlossen, dieses Jahr alle Schüler einzeln und zu verschiedenen Zeiten abholen zu lassen. Die Zeit wird nicht angekündigt, packen Sie also rechtzeitig Ihre Sachen."  
  
"Aber wieso? Ich meine..."  
  
"Nun, Potter, es gab gewisse Vorfälle, die... Vergessen Sie's. Nichts wichtiges."  
  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Nun, ich denke, das war alles. Ach halt, die Bücher..." Sie drückte Harry einen an ihn adressierten Briefumschlag in die Hand und verschwand mit einem leisen "Plopp!".  
  
Hundert Fragen sprudelten Harry durch den Kopf. Wieso wurde das Haus wieder bewacht? Was waren das für Vorfälle, wegen denen alle einzeln abgeholt wurden? Und wieso waren seine Träume plötzlich wieder wichtig, wo sich doch seit Ende des Schuljahres niemand mehr dafür interessierte? Doch wieder merkte er, dass es im Moment ein dringenderes Problem gab, denn sowohl Onkel Vernon als auch Tante Petunia erwachten nun endgültig aus ihrer Erstarrung.  
  
Tante Petunia rannte beinahe zu ihrem Mann, wohl um bei ihm Schutz zu suchen, oder aber um sich demonstrativ hinter ihn zu stellen (was natürlich nichts brachte, denn er stellte sie sowieso in den Schatten).  
  
"So", begann er, "soso. Weißt du, Harry, ich hätte da eine Frage. WAS - HAT - DAS - ZU - BEDEUTEN?" Die letzten Wörter brüllte er durch den Raum, als wenn Harry taub wäre und 200 Meter entfernt stände. Der versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie kommen würde. Ich -"  
  
"Keine Ahnung? Sie ist hier einfach reingelaufen und du hast nichts gesagt und du willst mir erklären, dass du nichts davon wusstest?", brüllte er mit noch röterem Kopf.  
  
"Ich -", begann Harry, doch sein Onkel war noch nicht fertig.  
  
"Und Mrs. Figg? Ist die etwa auch so eine... eine Hexe?", schrie er ihm ins Gesicht. Tante Petunia kam von hinten und versuchte, ihren Gatten zu beruhigen. Dudley war inzwischen nach unten gekommen und steckte seinen fetten Kopf durch die Tür. Mr. Dursley schnaubte immer noch wütend, machte aber immerhin eine kleine Pause, die Harry Gelegenheit gab, auch mal zu Wort zu kommen.  
  
"Ja, das heißt, eigentlich nein, sie ist ein Squib." Auf die verwirrten Blicke der Dursleys hin fügte er hinzu: "Jemand, der aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt, aber selbst nicht zaubern kann. Und ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass sie kommen würde, sie hat mich genauso überrannt wie dich.", fügte er hinzu, bevor Onkel Vernon wieder anfangen konnte, zu schreien.  
  
Doch der machte den Eindruck, dass Tante Petunia's Anstrengungen Wirkung gezeigt hatten, denn er fing gar nicht an zu schreien. Stattdessen saß er wieder schnaufend in seinem Sessel und guckte Harry misstrauisch an.  
  
"Los, in dein Zimmer, und lass dich heut nicht mehr hier blicken!", zischte er. Tante Petunia sah immer noch geschockt aus und fing ein schnelles Gespräch mit ihrem Mann an, als Harry langsam die Treppe hinaufschlurfte. Er wusste, was er machen würde: er würde Ron einen neuen Brief schreiben, sobald Hedwig zurück war. Er schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich und legte sich aufs Bett. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es immer noch regnete. Hedwig musste irgendwo da draußen sein, dachte er, auf dem Weg zu ihm. Sie hätte längst wieder bei ihm sein können. Oder sie war wirklich noch bei den Weasleys, warum auch immer. Ob McGonagal wohl auch bei ihm gewesen war? Eigentlich war es unmöglich, alle Schüler von Hogwarts persönlich zu informieren. Und sie musste ja zu allen kommen, sonst machte es keinen Sinn...  
  
Ein lautes Donnern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Da war noch ein anderes Geräusch, noch etwas anderes als der Regen schien gegen sein Fenster zu klopfen. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Eine total durchnässte Schneeeule flatterte draußen umher und klopfte wie wild mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe.  
  
"Hedwig!", entfuhr es Harry. Er öffnete das Fenster (zum Glück war kein Gitter mehr davor) und ließ Hedwig herein. Sie ließ einen großen, an ihn adressierten Briefumschlag in seine Hände fallen und flatterte in ihren Käfig. Ron (oder ein anderer Weasley) schien ihn irgendwie verzaubert zu haben, denn er war staubtrocken. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry den Umschlag und entfaltete den Brief.  
  
Lieber Harry, wie geht's dir? Behandeln die Muggel dich gut? Mum hat uns erzählt, dass wir dieses Jahr nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express zur Schule gebracht werden (mehr darf ich mal wieder nicht schreiben). Warum, wollte sie nicht sagen, wie immer. Sie meinte auch, dass Snape oder McGonagal wahrscheinlich noch bei dir vorbeikommen um dir das zu sagen. Ich habe bis jetzt fast die ganzen Ferien in der Winkelgasse verbracht, in Fred's und George's Shop. Die beiden sind echt genial, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so erfinderisch sein können. Du musst dir unbedingt mal ihre Selbstschreibfedern ansehen, ich habe mir gleich ein Dutzend gekauft (fünf Sickel pro Stück). Du sagst der Feder einfach das Thema, sie schreibt dann von alleine einen Aufsatz darüber und löst sich dann in Luft auf. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die Teile funktionieren, aber sie tun es. Mum haben wir übrigens noch nicht gesagt, woher sie das Geld haben. Ich denke mal, du kannst Ende der Ferien wieder zu uns kommen, Dad verhandelt noch mit Dumbledore. Weiterhin schöne Ferien, Ron  
  
PS: Percy hat sich bei Mum und Dad entschuldigt. Er meint aber natürlich immer noch, dass Fudge völlig richtig gehandelt hat. Dem ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen...  
  
Bei der Vorstellung, dass Percy sich gewohnt wichtigtuerisch und wortreich bei seinen Eltern entschuldigte und gleichzeitig behauptete, Fudge hätte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als so zu handeln, breitete sich ein großes Grinsen über Harry's Gesicht aus. Percy hatte allgemein die Angewohnheit, alle hohen Tiere im Ministerium im Allgemeinen und seinen Vorgesetzten im Speziellen zu vergöttern. Das hatte im letzten Schuljahr dazu geführt, dass er sich mit seinen Eltern total zerstritten hatte. Er hatte sogar einen Brief an Ron geschrieben und behauptet, Harry und Dumbledore wären gefährlich.  
  
Harry legte den Brief beiseite und wandte sich nun endlich seinen Hausaufgaben zu. Für Professor Snape musste er einen riesigen Aufsatz über einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank schreiben. Nach ein paar Blicken in sein Buch beschloss er, diese Aufgabe auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben und schlug "Geschichte der Zauberei" von Adalbert Schwahfel auf.  
  
Professor Binns' Aufgabe ("Fassen Sie die Entwicklungen der magischen Welt während der Renaissance zusammen und erläutern Sie ihren Einfluss auf die heutige Zeit") war am einfachsten, weil Harry sich heimlich Hermines Aufzeichnungen kopiert hatte. So musste er alles nur noch einmal abschreiben. Er schrieb einige Sätze über Hexenverbrennungen, stockte dann und versank langsam wieder in Gedanken.  
  
Was war der Grund für McGonagal's seltsame Ankündigung? Wieso träumte er nur noch "normale" Träume? Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Er warf einen Blick auf die im Zimmer verstreuten Exemplare des Tagespropheten. Über irgendwelche besonderen Vorfälle war nichts geschrieben worden (obwohl Harry die Zeitung diesen Sommer immer ganz durchgelesen hatte). Es gab unzählige Reportagen über Voldemort's Leben, Interviews mit Dumbledore und Reportagen über ein angebliches Quidditch-Comeback von Ludo Bagman. Sogar aus dem zwar seltsamen, aber doch nicht weltbewegenden Vorfall, dass zwei verirrte Muggel auf Gleis neundreiviertel gesichtet wurden, wurde mangels echter Nachrichten ein Riesenknüller gemacht.  
  
Wie letzten Sommer war also nirgendwo etwas zu erfahren. Der einzige wirklich große Unterschied war, dass Harry dieses Mal wusste, warum auch Ron und Hermine ihm keine Nachrichten schicken konnten (jedenfalls keine wichtigen): die Briefe wurden abgefangen. Doch er hatte schon letztes Jahr eine Möglichkeit gefunden, vernünftig zu kommunizieren: in einem Brief an Sirius hatte er alles so formuliert, dass ein Fremder nicht wissen konnte, was gemeint war. Das wird auch dieses Mal klappen, dachte er und nahm sich ein neues Pergament.  
  
Lieber Ron, danke für deinen letzten Brief. Eure Warnung hat gewirkt, die Dursleys sind diesen Sommer richtig nett. McGonagal war schon hier. Sie wollte wissen, ob ich immer noch diese Träume -  
  
Harry stockte. Musste er das schreiben? Eigentlich ging es niemanden etwas an, was er träumte. Außerdem sollte diese Nachricht lieber nicht in falsche Hände geraten. Er nahm ein Fläschchen Dr. Magus' magischer Allzweckfleckweg und ließ damit den letzten Satz verschwinden. Dann schrieb er weiter.  
  
Sie hat mir auch erzählt, was du gesagt hast. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das sein muss. Wieso steht im Tagespropheten wieder nichts? Fudge lässt sie doch jetzt wieder frei berichten, oder? Seid ihr zu Hause oder wieder da wo wir letzten Sommer waren? Und ist Hermine bei euch? Ich habe ewig nichts von ihr gehört. So, mehr fällt mir nicht ein (hier ist wie immer nichts los). Bis bald (hoffentlich) Harry  
  
PS: Schick mir mal so eine Feder mit dem nächsten Brief. Ich habe das Geld dazugelegt.  
  
Er kramte nach seinem Geldbeutel und ließ fünf silberne Sickel mit dem Brief in einen Umschlag gleiten. Darauf kritzelte er schnell "Ronald Weasley" und band ihn Hedwig ans Bein. Die guckte ihn müde an und flog dann etwas taumelnd aus dem Fenster. Harry sah ihr nach und fragte sich, ob er ihr nicht vielleicht eine Pause hätte gönnen sollen, denn das Geld machte den Brief nicht eben leichter. Und schließlich war sie ja gerade erst zurückgekommen. 


	2. Besuch

Kapitel 2 Besuch  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen unendlich langsam. Harry verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer, denn draußen wurde das Wetter immer noch nicht besser. Zwar regnete es nicht mehr, doch es war immer noch bewölkt und windig. Dann, zehn Tage nach McGonagall's Besuch, wurde es schlagartig wärmer.  
  
Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier wurde gerade gefrühstückt. Am Abend davor waren die Dursleys auf einer Feier gewesen. Harry hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und bis Mitternacht ferngesehen, weshalb er jetzt noch reichlich müde und zerknittert aussah.  
  
Tante Petunia verteilte gerade die Essensrationen (Dudley war wieder auf Diät), woraufhin der einen missbilligenden Blick in die Runde warf. Denn dieses Mal (es war der fünfte Versuch) hatte Onkel Vernon sich durchgesetzt. Er, Petunia und erstaunlicherweise auch Harry durften ganz normal essen, während Dudley mit einer halben Grapefruit schmollend in der Ecke saß.  
  
So wurde am Tisch eher wenig gesprochen. Die mitleidigen (von Tante Petunia) beziehungsweise schadenfrohen Blicke (von Harry) sprachen dafür Bände. Das war Onkel Vernon nicht entgangen, denn als alle fertig waren, gab er Harry einen Haufen Arbeit mit auf den Weg.  
  
Gegen ein Uhr kam Tante Petunia bei ihm vorbei (er mähte gerade den Rasen) und gab ihm ein Lunchpaket, damit er seine Arbeit nicht unnötig lange fürs Mittagessen unterbrechen musste.  
  
Er stopfte sich gerade einen Toast in den Mund, als er von der Straße her eine ihm wohlbekannte Frauenstimme hörte.  
  
"Hallo Harry! Na, wie geht's dir?"  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah eine junge Frau mit knallgrünen Haaren, die ihm freundlich zuwinkte.  
  
"Ponkf!", rief er durch einen riesigen Klumpen halbzerkauten Toast. Er rannte zum Gartenzaun und schluckte ihn dabei schnell herunter. "Ich meine... was machst du denn hier? Ist irgendwas passiert? Mir geht's verhältnismäßig gut", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Beruhige dich, nichts ist passiert. Zumindest nichts Schlimmes. Ich wollte lediglich mal herkommen und dich besuchen. Hast du den Tagespropheten schon gelesen?"  
  
"Ich - nein, heute noch nicht, ich hatte keine Zeit. Was stand denn drin?", fragte er und unterdrückte dabei einen Seufzer. Seit mehreren Wochen las er jeden Morgen Zeitung, und nie stand etwas Wichtiges drin. Jetzt schien es Neuigkeiten zu geben, aber er erfuhr sie wieder von jemand anderem.  
  
Tonks kramte in ihrer Tasche. "Hier", sagte sie, "ganz groß auf dem Titelblatt."  
  
Harry nahm die Zeitung entgegen und las.  
  
TODESSER GREIFEN ASKABAN AN  
  
In der vergangenen Nacht haben mehrere Todesser versucht, das Zauberergefängnis Askaban zu überfallen. Sie wollten offenbar andere Anhänger von ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, befreien. Nach der Massenrevolte der Dementoren, von denen Askaban normalerweise geschützt wird (der Tagesprophet berichtete), ist das Gefängnis in letzter Zeit beinahe ungeschützt. Das Zaubereiministerium schien jedoch einen Tipp bekommen zu haben, denn eine Armada von Auroren sowie einige Vertraute Albus Dumbledore's überraschten die Todesser. Einer der Anhänger des Unnennbaren mit dem Namen MacNair, der bis vor Kurzem für das Ministerium arbeitete, wurde gefasst, der Rest konnte fliehen. Zauberereiminister Fudge dazu: "Wir freuen uns, dass wir den Angriff erfolgreich abwehren konnten. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Erfolg kein Einzelfall bleiben wird. Außerdem erwarten wir, noch nützliche Informationen aus MacNair herauskitzeln zu können." Unterdessen sind pikante Tatsachen über Fudge selbst ans Licht gekommen. Wie der Tagesprophet heute exklusiv enthüllen kann, wurde der Zaubereiminister vergangenes Jahr häufig zusammen mit einem Todesser namens Lucius Malfoy (zur Zeit in Askaban) gesehen. Freunde von Fudge berichten, Malfoy sei so etwas wie "sein engster Berater" gewesen, habe großen Einfluss auf den Minister gehabt. Möglicherweise wurde das Zaubereiministerium also über ein Jahr lang von einem Todesser kontrolliert. Es ist ungeklärt, ob Malfoy noch immer Einfluss auf Fudge hat.  
Rita Kimmkorn  
  
Harry sah von der Zeitung auf. Tonks lächelte vergnügt.  
  
"Ich war auch dabei. Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollten, als sie merkten, dass wir sie umzingelt hatten. Disapparieren konnten sie natürlich nicht so einfach, wir waren ja auf dem Grund von Askaban.  
  
Harry sah sie völlig entgeistert an. "Aber... woher wusstet ihr, dass sie kommen würden?"  
  
"Snape. Er versorgt uns die ganze Zeit über mit Informationen, ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir ohne ihn machen sollten. Wir wussten schon lange, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer sowas in der Art plant, wir wussten nur nicht genau wann. Eineinhalb Stunden vorher hat Snape uns dann Bescheid gegeben. Das schwerste war, Fudge zu überzeugen, die Auroren so schnell nach Askaban zu schicken. Er misstraut uns noch immer. Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, "ist der Bericht nicht komplett. Tatsächlich haben wir drei Todesser gefasst, nicht einen. Irgendwer im Ministerium hat wohl angeordnet, die Infos zu verfälschen, warum auch immer. Er oder sie glaubt wohl, Du-weißt-schon-wen damit verwirren zu können. Na ja..."  
  
Sie versank in Gedanken und beobachtete ein paar Schwalben, die friedlich nebeneinander über die Häuser schwebten. Harry betrachtete och einmal den letzten Absatz.  
  
"Die Sache mit Fudge und Malfoy ist also rausgekommen", sagte er. "Vielleicht macht die Kimmkorn ja einen Skandal draus, dann wird Fudge abgesetzt - verdient hätte er es ja - und -"  
  
"Verdient hätte er es, das stimmt", unterbrach ihn Tonks, "aber im Moment brauchen wir ihn wirklich. Es wäre ein Riesenproblem, wenn er sich ständig gegen irgendwelche Vorwürfe wehren müsste, statt uns zu helfen. Sicher", fügte sie auf Harry's Blick hin hinzu, "wir haben Dumbledore. Aber der hat erstens keine Kontrolle über die Auroren, und außerdem ist er ja immer noch Schulleiter und deshalb ohnehin recht beschäftigt."  
  
Es gab eine lange Pause. Harry seufzte. Die Sonne brannte in seinem Nacken. Perfektes Wetter zum Quidditchspielen, dachte er. Vielleicht bei den Weasleys, mit Ginny, Ron, Fred und George, und vielleicht auch Charlie oder Bill. Im Moment konnte er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als auf seinem Feuerblitz sanft über die Wiesen zu gleiten und all die bohrenden Fragen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass er das letzte Mal Quidditch gespielt hatte. Und er wusste auch nicht, wann er es wieder tun könnte, wie er erschreckt feststellte. Schließlich war er gar nicht mehr im Gryffindor- Team. Sein Verbot war zwar aufgehoben worden, aber Sucher war zur Zeit immer noch Ginny, die ihre Sache auch sehr gut machte...  
  
Er seufzte noch einmal und wurde dann etwas unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Was? Oh ja..."  
  
Tonks lächelte nachsichtig. "Naja, ich muss dann wohl wieder weg. Ich habe heute noch was zu tun", sagte sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick auf den Tagespropheten, den Harry ihr inzwischen wiedergegeben hatte. Harry sah sie etwas zerknirscht an.  
  
"Immer diese Geheimniskrämerei. Naja, da werde ich mich wohl dran gewöhnen müssen. Dann viel Glück bei was-immer-du-vorhast. Komm nochmal hier vorbei und -"  
  
"Gut, dass du mich dran erinnerst: Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch allzu lange hier bleiben musst. Arthur - ich meine Mr. Weasley - hat gesagt, Dumbledore hätte sich überreden lassen. Wie es aussieht, kannst du bald wieder in den Fuchsbau. Vielleicht besuche ich euch da mal. Na gut", seufzte sie, "dann bis bald."  
  
"Tschüss, und danke für den Besuch!", sagte Harry, und wenige Sekunden später war Tonks mit einem leisen "Plopp!" verschwunden. 


End file.
